A PSI Mushroom Love Story
by Farting Palutena
Summary: Ness develops a crush on Toadette, but the pink mushroom girl isn't so sure about the PSI boy, so for advice, she goes to the one close girlfriend she can rely on for advice... the farting Palutena.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Toadette..." Ness stated as he approached Toadette, with them being in the park surrounding the Smash Mansion, touching his fingertips together. "I've been noticing how innocent you look. I... kinda like it."

"...thanks?" Toadette remarked as a slight blush appeared on her face, quite surprised by Ness' statement. "You know, you're a good friend, Ness, but... I don't think we're, uh... meant to be."

"...Wha... huh?" Ness gasped as he had a shocked look on his face. "What do you mean-"

Toadette rubbed her right arm with her left hand, glancing at the clear blue sky. "Well... I'm interested in Dry Bowser... and Petey Piranha... and Popo..."

Ness felt his heart sink a bit as he appeared to be on the verge of tears. "W-well... I was j-just s-suggesing..." He sniffed as he shook his head and dashed away, tears falling from his eyes.

Toadette could feel a bit disheartened as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh poo, I think I did a bad thing... there's only one thing I could do now..."

* * *

"...so you came to me?" Lady Palutena remarked as she was stretching her legs out on the floor of her room, farting as she sighed of relief.

Toadette nodded as she was watching Palutena stretch and fart. "Y-yeah... I want to make Ness feel better... I can't help but see him crushed like that..."

Palutena smiled as she stood up and bent over, letting out a raunchy fart as she placed her hands on Toadette's shoulders. "Well lucky for you, I know just how to make your relationship better. I do a lot of shipping stuff with Peach and Female Robin, you see."

"...you're into shipping?" Toadette remarked as her eyes widened a bit in shock.

Palutena nodded, winking as she let loose a wet fart. "You bet I'm a shipper! And We are gonna sort out this little problem of yours... right after I get done stretching!" She bent over and farted again, with Toadette blushing as she watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Palutena farted a brassy poot as she was placing on her tight white jeans, with Toadette blushing as she noticed how big Palutena's farting butt was.

"Gosh... you have a really large tushie, Ms. Pal," Toadette remarked as she touched her fingertips together nervously.

Palutena chuckled as she tilted her head back, her eyes closed. "Oh, Toadette, you're so modest!" Glancing at her fat ass, Palutena farted a brassy poot that caused her butt cheeks to vibrate violently, giggling. "Woo! That felt huge!"

"...Anyway, how are you gonna help me make Ness feel better about himself?' Toadette remarked as she held down her pink dress, trying not to get herself too excited over Palutena's flatulence.

"Well, looking adorable is one, and you already got that covered," Palutena remarked as she placed her hands on Toadette's shoulders. "The other thing is complimenting. That does wonders to get relationships started!"

"Oh. So how can I compliment Ness?" Toadette remarked as she squinted her eyes. "I mean, he is cute, too, and I like his baseball bat and cap, but that's because I like baseball in general."

"There you, go off to a good start!" Palutena stated as she released a squeaky fart that got deeper pitched as one more abrupt tuba toot followed, feeling her pants puff up as she smiled. "And I just released a big fart!"

"_Ewww!_" Toadette laughed as she held down her dress again, with Palutena simply smiling.

* * *

Back with Ness, the teenaged boy was trying to think of a way to get Toadette's attention as he was sitting on one of the yellow benches planted around the mansion, sighing as he had his hands on his face.

"How can I be able to show off my feelings for Toadette without feeling awkward?" Ness remarked to himself as he glanced to his right to see Marth walking by, rushing to him and pulling him by the pant leg. "You! You attract plenty of girls! Teach me how to be like you!"

Being the braggart that he was, Marth smiled as he turned to Ness. "So, you want to become just like me, is this true? Well then, come forth, Ness. I shall teach you how... to be handsome." He then turned his head to the horde of fangirls that were looking at him from the right, showing off his bright shiny teeth as they all screamed gleefully, with Ness blinking, oblivious to the love they were giving the blue haired swordsman.


End file.
